ArcanaPC26
This is the 26th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 76th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Scared and panicked, the Gina and her friends strengthen the barrier at school. Soon after that, they transformed and ran to the city and found that the bugs are flying around. Adora cast spell on them to protect them. Many people hide and run. They helped them find shelter and to stay calm. Suddenly, Miho feel a raindrop on her arm. But strangely, it looks like it supposed to burn her skin, but the spell protected them. Then, Matsuri spotted a small flower that turned rotten into ashes as the raindrop fell on it. Aimi said that the rain must be toxic. They tried to secure many people as possible as the rain comes more. But then, the rain not only destroys animal or plants or humans, but also the buildings and road. Gina and her friends create small barriers for some peoples and the buildings but many buildings are already broken and they create barrier for the people only. Soon the rain stops and the bugs also destroyed. The city had destroyed. It looks like an earthquake and tsunami had come. Some buildings are still okay, including Royaume Boarding School. The transform back to their human forms and come back to school. The principal told the students to help the city for the time being until things are settled. They help families who lost their homes and many other people welcome others to stay. Then, Aimi and her friends are discussing about it. They wonder why the bug came and Senka said that the effects might come soon. True, some people said the got bitten but they thought its going to be okay. Few days later, they still going around to help when suddenly, the sky become dark and grim and lightnings echoed. Then it turned scary red and a voice echoed. A dark and scary voice. Its a voice the cure knows, Coffin. He said that the humans are now almost on the last stage of the centuries long game. Now is the time of which and who will win. Then it disappeared. Many people are scared, but Aimi and her friends told them to stay together and they will get through this phenomenon. Then, Seth remembered about the city next town that used to have peculiar incident too. Miho volunteered to go because she's also going to a musical concert there. Aimi said it's too dangerous to go alone. So, Aimi, Senka and Ligero tagged along with her while Gina, Matsuri, Adora, Seth and Nebo help around Teikokutoshi. As they left, they did not know that someone are following them. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Coffin * Glitch Secondary Characters * Senka * Ligero * Adora * Seth * Nebo * Shikako Yuto * Yuuki Ayame Major Events Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes